


Hinata Shouyou's Pillow Extraction Mission

by Jolia (UnnecessaryTruth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Road Trip, bus ride, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnecessaryTruth/pseuds/Jolia
Summary: Hinata Shouyou would not admit a lot of things, and one of them, was defeat, and another, was that Kageyama Tobio was on some level, endearing.Kageyama Tobio was NOT anything but an asshole, and Hinata's current predicament was due to nothing but his last resort - he swears.(but don't hold him to it)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. Kageyama Tobio, The Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> literally just pure fluff with the two soft boys, ft my dumb ass trying to write for the first time in forever, excuse me if its sucky :)

The night of the trip had been fine, like any other, Kageyama and Hinata did not have to stay behind at their high school to retake their exams, and could leave in the middle of the night with the rest of the sleep ridden team.

Excitement bubbled in the red haired boys viens, there was something about the atmosphere of a road trip in the night that fueled his sense of adventure, even if he knew exactly where he was going, and how long it took to get there. Training camp in Tokyo was around 7 hours away, and Hinata had not slept due to the sheer anticipation of seeing the opposing teams and his newly found friendships that had blossomed the year previous.

Kageyama stood beside him as usual, the rest of the team scattered in front of the coach, waiting to find their seats, when Ukai and Takeda opened up the bus that would serve as their transport. The first to board were the first years, Daichi and Sugawara took the two seats behind the driver side, with Takeda to their left. This was probably done to avoid the bickering that usually took place at the back end of the bus (as well as the excessive kicking).

Next to step onto the coach was Asahi, Noya, along with Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, they filled up the seats behind the captain, settling quickly. Behind them trailed Kiyoko and Yachi, who was as jittery as always - taking their seats and placing their bags beneath them. Tanaka had boarded too, although he looked like he was still asleep, and he was completely relying on autopilot to clamber into his seat in front of Nishinoya.

The first years were last to board, Hinata stood in his place beside Kageyama as to avoid confrontation with a grouchy morning Tsukishima and allowed a smaller freckled boy to step on, trailing behind the blonde. Kageyama fell into step behind them and Hinata followed him onto the bus.

Once stepped onto the coach, and the two other first years were seated, Kageyama took his place on the window side near the back of the bus, in front of the tall blonde and his nervous companion, almost like a lapdog, Hinata thought (although he’d never say it out loud).

“Are you going to sit down? Or loiter like an idiot.” Kageyama tilted his head against his seat rest, raising an eyebrow and giving Shouyou a scowl, the shorter boy couldn’t help but think he looked endearing like this, once again, another passing thought that Shouyou would never repeat out loud.

Hinata took his seat next to the taller boy, resting his bag in front of his feet.  
“I never said that one dumbass” Tobio muttered, facing the window. Hinata could see that he was scowling, again due to the dim reflection on the window, it was almost a permanent feature on his face around Hinata, but he couldn’t see any malice behind it.

A tongue was stuck out, and a sharp kick was given to his calf, they continued until Daichi glared at them from his seat in the front, craning his neck like he had a “Kageyama and Hinata are kicking each other” extra sense.

The two boys rested back in their seats as they heard Sugawara giggle as Daichi sat back down, and Hinata drifted into his thoughts.

Kageyama Tobio, was an enigma to him, the deep scowl that resented him was truly terrifying when they first met in middle school, but since then, it appeared to have softened, in a way that only someone who had been presented with this scowl everyday would notice.

The deep blue eyes would narrow at him pretty constantly, and yet he couldn’t help but notice the small glint in them when a set was perfect, or a serve led them further into the game. Or even when Hinata hit a particularly hard set, however he would usually pretend it didn’t happen at all.

Shouyou sighed, reaching for his bag to unzip and pull his pillow out, placing it between his head and the chair, Kageyama glanced at him through the reflection in the window, and returned his gaze to the passing scenery of trees and mountains.

Slowly but surely, Hinata drifted off into sleep, letting his thoughts blur into the line between dream and reality.


	2. Kageyama Tobio, Pillow Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heist begins.

Hinata Shouyou, woke up to the sounds of mild panic, and wheels screeching to a halt, and a sharp jerk of his neck, pillow sliding between his shoulders. He then made a few observations - or at least what he could muster, in his freshly awoken induced haze.

Ukai was in the process of slamming his hands against the steering wheel of the bus, with a panic-stricken Takeda flailing his arms next to him, Takeda was like that, worrisome, and always thinking of the worst possible scenario. Daichi was slowly standing and practically clambering over a slowly waking up Sugawara, coming to the coach's aid.

Hinata blinked a few times, clearing his vision, when a low, irritated voice made its way to his ears from behind him;  
“I’m not entirely surprised the bus broke down, in the hands of these idiots.” Tsukishima yawned, although it wasn’t clear who he was talking to considering Yamaguchi looked to be still asleep, head dangerously close to the yawning teammates shoulder, drooling onto his team jacket.

Hinata processed these few observations and came to a conclusion. Yes, the bus had broken down, and by the looks of it, in the middle of abso-fucking-lutley nowhere. 

The boy sighed, and rested his head against his seat, turning it to look at a still sleeping Kageyama, completely unphased by the current situation.

That was, until Ukai stood at the front of the bus, in between the second aisle, and clapped his hands loudly - startling Kageyama, and forcing Shouyou into a small, huffed laugh. This earned him a glare.  
“The bus has, unfortunately, broken down, Daichi and Takeda are outside looking at it, but due to the questionable sounds, and quite frankly, limited knowledge on cars, we probably won’t be moving for a while” The coach turned back around, and attempted to calm his anxious companion.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, and groaned, turning back to the window. Hinata was more than upset, by the looks of things, they wouldn’t make it in time to the camp, and would miss a substantial amount of practice. His face began to pale, and he sighed, pressing down the sickly worrying feeling in his gut. 

His neck began to feel a strange scratching feeling against his chair, and as he looked around for his pillow, he came to a sudden, horrifying realisation.

Kageyama Tobio (Asshole Extraordinaire) had his stupid, black mop, pressed against Shouyous pillow, leaning against the window. 

Normally, Hinata would brush it off, wake a sleeping Tobio up, and take back his pillow - however this was a predicament. There were two fundamental reasons as to why a Hinata Shouyou did not wake a sleeping Kageyama on the broken down bus.

Reason one, contrary to popular belief, Kageyama's scowl and stern face, was not permanent, and as he slept his features derived into something peaceful. This was something only a true heartless monster would disturb, and in all truth, he looked sort of adorable, slouched to the side with his cheek pressing into the pillow, face uneven.

Reason two, Hinata Shouyou, was not quite ready for the wrath that would be bestowed upon him by waking the dark haired boy up. He wasn’t scared… He was just taking a slight precaution.

And so began the five step extraction plan, to remove his pillow from the head of one, Kageyama Tobio.

Step one was the control himself from grabbing the pillow and letting his friends head slam against the window. This one took a while to achieve, because god it was tempting. However he knew better.

Step two was to slowly grab the end of the pillow and attempt to pull it out, slowly, so as to not jerk the pillow and fail step one.

After around 10 minutes of attempting to pull out the pillow and making no progress whatsoever. Hinata was losing patience, and was about to give up on his quest to retrieve his pillow as he laid his head back, however this was not working, the scratchy fabric of the seat would not allow him to relax and he sighed loudly. 

The only other option in Hinata's mind, after failing his mission, was to use the pillow thief himself, Hinata bit his lip, and slowly laid his head to rest on kageyama's upper arm, he grimaced, how awful it was, it was his only choice after all.

Hinata Shouyou would not admit that the fabric and warmth of his friend was more comforting than his pillow, and he would also not admit to the deep breath he took, before nuzzling closer.

Some time passed by, and the bus roared to life as Ukai and the people in the front row seats cheered, this noise, along with a heavy weight at Tobios side, had awoken him to look at a sleeping Hinata resting at his side. Shock took over him as he softened his glare at the sleeping redhead.

A sigh was emitted as he rested his head back, and if a small glint appeared in his eye; nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment if u feel like <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love you :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very very appreciated!!!! I might even make this a series if people are into it <3


End file.
